geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Butterfly Effect
Butterfly Effect is an easy remake of Nine Circles, created by Linco. Linco started to create the level at the time of The Realistic (late April), but he published it in the middle of the summer. Due to its unusual name, it was known and got stars several months later. It is considered an easy demon and test the player's basic ability to control their wave and respond as fast as possible to incoming obstacles. Description Butterfly Effect is a Nine Circles level. It is much easier than the original Nine Circles and has a teal-like colour scheme similar to Astronaut 13 by Dzeser. It is one of the easier Nine Circles levels created, and features many mini wave segments utilising fakes in quite a few places. It has few gravity changes. The level is good for players wanting to get better at the wave or Nine Circles levels overall. Gameplay The level starts with a moderately confusing cube that uses fake lines and trick jump rings to try and throw of the player. After this cube, a double speed ship will follow. This ship is fairly easy since the second half of this ship can be played off as nearly auto.An auto cube will follow for a second, and the music will rapidly drop and pick up speed. The Nine Circles wave is introduced. This wave features many fake lines and size changers, with many sawblades and spikes in an attempt to intimidate the player. The first half of this wave is mostly in regular size and is in regular gravity. However, in the second half, the wave will pick up difficulty, and will start throwing size changers and brief mash segments with tighter spaces and tricky mini wave segments. Then appears a long but very easy corridor with shattered sawblades and an other mini wave segment. Near the end, a wave dual with mixed sizes will appear, probably the trickiest part of the wave. If the player manages to pass this, they will have to go through one last small stretch of triple speed wave before encountering a half speed changer, from which the level is practically done. The creator's name "LINCO" can be seen at the bottom, and after a short half speed easy spam segment, the level ends. Fails * Milesman34 crashed once at 89% and twice at 90%. * CrisPy Dash crashed at 89%. Trivia * This is considered one of the easiest Nine Circles levels ever. Its difficulty can be compared to Fractured Circles. * This is the only level, alongside The Realistic, to feature "spearhead" gears instead of "Blast Processing" ones in the ship part. * This is the only level, alongside Crimson Clutter and Beautiful Eyes to reverse the order of flashing lights (4-3-2-1). * This is one of the few levels to have a title that isn't inspired by the name of the song used and/or without the word "Circles" in it. * This is the unique level that uses introflexed clusters of spikes to decorate the slopes. Walkthrough Category:1.9 Levels Category:Nine Circles levels Category:User Created levels Category:Demon levels Category:Ultra Easy Demons Category:Easy circles Category:Featured Levels Category:Easy Demon Category:Long Levels